A Darker Power
by FireWren
Summary: There is always a darkness lying in everyone's heart. Sometimes, in order to save someone you love, you must reach in and embrace it. To what lengths will Ron go to protect Kim. Especially after he loses his Mystical Monkey Power?
1. A Shining Hero

New Story Time.

I decided to start one of my very dark fics. This is a new style for me, so please bear that in mind while your mocking me and my horrible writing.

I'm taking a bit of a risk and putting this at a 'T' for a rating. Please tell me immediately if it looks like the rating is inappropriate.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is the full property of those genius people from Disney. And due me a favor and tell them that I said what they told me to so they can call of there blood hounds.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A Darker Power**

_A Kim Possible Fanfic_

******

The sound his steps made upon the marble floor echoed about him, matched in time to the sound of his heart beating loud and clear. His breath came in shallow gulps as he ran, his only objective to escape with his prize clutched tight to his chest. The sounds of his pursuer had died out long ago, but he did not trust it. He knew if he faltered for but one second, if he made but one mistake, it was all lost.

As he turned a corner his heart leapt: he could see the exit, slightly ajar with his ride waiting for him. He was in the homestretch. Delving deep within him, he gained strength from a pool of energy he didn't know he had and put on an extra burst of speed. He was so close...

Suddenly a red blur shot over him and landed directly in front of the door. He skidded to a halt and turned around to run smack into his pursuer. The man grabbed his arms, turned him around and crossed his arms behind his back, causing his prize to fall to the floor with a slight thud. His heart fell as well. He was caught.

The person in front of him moved forwards, flipping her long red hair out of her face to show her brilliant green eyes. She took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed him, then reaching over and kissing the man who restrained him. "Nice work, Ron." She said, stooping to pick up the package he had gone to so much work to get.

"Thanks, Kim." The man replied, "So, the same necklace again?"

"Yep" The girl, 'Kim' replied pulling out the glittering ornament from the small brown package. It was a small white gold triangle attached to a golden chain, with a diamond in the centre of the triangle with a circle of bright crimson rubies and a triangle of deep blue sapphires surrounding it. Apparently he was the eighth person to attempt to steal it, mostly counting on his lucky number eight to guide him through the heist. "As well as seven other necklaces. And a crime pulled off at eight pm on the eighth of August, the eighth month. I'm seeing a trend here."

"Not to mention it's the eighth attempt to make off with this priceless jewel." The couple laughed as they led him to the police cars arriving outside. So much for his lucky day.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We extend our deepest gratitude to you, Mademoiselle Possible." The owner of the museum, Monsieur Pierpont was bouncing on his heels next to the police car, watching with a hawk-like eye to see that the jewels were handled carefully. "I do not know vhat we would 'ave done if you had not stopped 'zat fiend from stealing ze 'Eye of ze Storm.' It 'ezz by far our most preciouz artifact."

"No big." Kim said, waving off the thanks. "It's what I do. You know, the 'help thing'."

"Non, really Mademoiselle. We would like to give you a gift, in exzchange for ze help 'zat you 'ave given us." And with out further delay, he swept a box out of the hands of one of his nearby attendants and presented it to her. Inside as a small silver ring, with a single large topaz in the centre.

"No, really sir." She said, embarrassed and slightly flustered. "I couldn't... it's just what I do-"

"Then maybe I'll buy it." Kim swung around to see Ron standing beside her. He reached into his pocket and took out a small bundle of bills. "Monsieur, would this cover it?"

The man took the bundle and pocketed it, not even bothering to count it. "Of course, Monsieur. We tank you very much." And with that, he bounced away, his employees trailing behind him. "There." Ron said triumphantly, turning towards her. "Now you can wear it shamelessly."

Kim smiled. Ron certainly had changed a fair bit since the encounter with the Lawardions. He was still a bit of a goof, but he was now more sensitive, and really sweet. He was also taller. He had finally caught that long over-due growth spurt, and stood about a head taller then Kim. His shoulders also expanded a little, so that he looked less like a stick, and more like plank of wood. He was still scrawny appearing, but at least not 'as' much.

"Well, we better be getting home." Kim said, heading towards her car. "We have to get everything in order if we want to have a hope of being ready to head off to university. You have to go in a week, don't you?"

"Yeah." Ron said, nodding his head. Ron had finally received his college admission forms a week ago. He was able to count them on one hand. He had been admitted into four different schools: A culinary school in Kentucky, a martial arts school in France, a football-centred school in Texas, and the Yamanouchi school of Japan. He had chosen Yamanouchi, so Kim had picked a nearby international diplomacy school in Tokyo. It was understood they could see each other at the end of every month, although Ron left to weeks before Kim did.

Kim looked up at Ron, and saw he was in one of his 'deep thinking' phases he had been going through quite frequently. Kim could see he needed cheering up. "Come on, Ron. We have a long night ahead of us." She grabbed hold of his hand and led him to the car.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A nice quick opener to start off a new fic. Please R&R, tell me what you think, and please try and avoid using incredibly violent words. If this goes well, the next chapter should be up soon.


	2. What Happens Next?

Thanks to CajunBear73, expectresistance, screamingphoenix, greenzxr, and I suppose Ffordesoon (jk) for reviewing the last chapter all that long time ago. Thanks to everyone who read but didn't review. Please everyone R&R.

Disclaimer: No, I haven't captured Kim Possible. (Yet)

______________________________________________________________________________

A scream. Darkness every where. Falling. A flash of blue light. Rage beyond control. More screaming. An explosion. Blood. Blood on his hands. They're dead. He had killed them. No more. Pain. Guilt. Murderer.

Ron shot up from the bed, sweat pouring from his brow. It was just a dream. Just a nightmare, coming to disturb his rest. That was all. But it haunted him still.

Ron looked around the dark hotel room. It had been late, and he and Kim had decided to rent a hotel room, while waiting for a ride home. Making sure not to disturb the sleeping form beside him, Ron got up and retrieved his pants.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ron looked out the dark window, surveying the night around him. It seemed like ages since he had gotten a good nights sleep. These nightmares would not leave him be. But that wasn't a problem. Nothing worth mentioning to Kim. She would only worry about it, and lose her share of sleep. He couldn't do that to her.

Ron thought about his life. He didn't know why his thoughts suddenly turned to _that_ particular subject. It was usually one that he tried to avoid. But his mind kept drawing it near, forcing him to think: what next? He was going to the Yamanouchi school to extend his studies of Tai-Shing-Pek-War, in hopes of understanding this new power he possessed. And more importantly, in hopes of learning how to control it. He chose not to follow that particular subject.

Kim on the other hand was going to Tokyo to learn more about international diplomacy, and other things that generally made his head hurt. That way they would still be able to see each other during their separate studies. That is, as long as he doesn't do something to botch up their relationship. He decided to not pursue that train-of-thought either.

Ron grabbed his jersey and headed outside, hoping against hope that the night air would clear away his mind-fog. He still didn't know what he would do with his life. Sure, having a ninja scholarship would probably help him get just about any job he wanted, but he still didn't know _what_ job he wanted. Should he have gone to the culinary school? Or maybe the football school? What was he supposed to do with his life? Was he doomed to be the ultimate ninja-salesman for Smarty-Mart? What was he to do?

Ron wandered through the parking lot, not really knowing what he was doing. He just needed to think. He eventually found himself upon a forest trail heading farther and farther from the hotel. He checked his watch. 3:09 am. He had been wandering for about an hour. He probably should be getting back to the hotel soon. He didn't want Kim to wake up and find him missing. Ron turned around and suddenly found himself with a bit of a problem: he had no idea where he was. Ron surveyed his surroundings carefully, trying to remember his path. Had he come from the East? Or was that the West? And where did all of these trees come from?

Ron looked around some more, still trying to remember his way back when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Against his will, his eyes flashed blue. Someone was nearby.

Spinning with lightning speed, Ron caught the kick the had been aimed straight at the back of his head. Before he could react though, the person who had attacked him slipped through his legs, and Ron had to spin around and catch the powerful kick aimed at his side, while ducking the left hook that followed it. Ron dropped his hand and redirected the knee aimed for his thigh, and repeated his opponents move by slipping through they're legs and jumping to the side. Suddenly he could hold back the energy no longer, and blue light burst from his body. His feet left the ground as the energy encompassed him, forming around him. The energy stood up on end like fur across his arms. Blue paws with blue claws encased his hands, while blue fangs formed within his mouth. A tail made completely of energy flowed from his backside, as his feet met the ground once more, and he released a glass-shattering monkey-screech..

His opponent, apparently unimpressed by the light show launched towards him with a powerful knee strike. Ron lost himself to the power, letting it take control. Moving on its own, his body dodged attack after attack, waiting for the opportune moment, like a predator waiting to strike. Suddenly Ron delivered a strong uppercut towards his foe's gut that was barely intercepted. He followed up with a strong left-handed chop to his opponents neck, and when that was ducked a deadly knee strike to a particularly tender area, which was caught by his opponent at the last moment. Ron's monkey power analysed the situation, far faster then Ron himself could. His opponent was male, close to his own age. By the weight of his different strikes, this man probably studied martial arts, likely Tae-Kwon-Do do to the incredible strength in his leg strikes compared to the lack of strength in his upper-body strikes. This man also studied some form of ninjitsu, based primarily on stealth, as apposed to a more combat-oriented one such as the Yamanouchi schools preferred style. Just as Ron came to these same conclusions, his monkey power had found a solution. He suddenly found his opponents fist lodged in his gut.

But the strike lacked enough strength to even knock the wind out of him: it just stung a bit. But from this new position Ron was able to dodge a strong kick, and prepare his counter attack. With his opponents leg still suspended, Ron launched his right arm up, aiming for the heel. Meanwhile, he launched his left arm down at the man's knee. There was a satisfying crunch as the bone broke in two, accompanied by a scream of pain. This was stifled immediately by Ron's vice-grip wrapping around his assailants throat.

One twist. That's all it would take. One twist, and the world would know the price of crossing him. All it took was one little twist.

No! That was 'it' talking. It wanted him to scum to its will. To do things he had sworn never to do. He would not lose control. No. Not ever again...

With an effort, Ron through the man from him and released enough energy from him so that he could talk without the screeching. "Who are you." Ron said, panting. "What do you want."

The man stood up, grinding his teeth against the obvious pain, his left arm resting against a nearby tree for support. He was obviously had a lot of endurance if he able to put even microscopic amounts of pressure on that leg. Yet he was smiling. And there was something unnerving about that smile. "Brent." The man replied, likewise panting, his voice hoarse with restrained pain. "And what I want is you."

"Uh" Ron said, feeling that things had fallen straight past 'incredibly awkwierd' and 'sick and wrong' and were plummeting straight to the depths of 'wrong sick'. "Sorry, but I have a girlfriend."

Brent's eyebrows instantly knotted into a 'I'm not amused, you idiot' expression as he glared at Ron. "Not like that, you idiot.

"Your calling me an idiot?" Ron asked, drawing on his 'over confident' voice. "You're the one who just took on the Monkey Master who glows blue!"

But Brent just returned Ron's laugh, once more adapting his unnerving smile. "Those who glow have never proven much of a challenge for me." Brent brushed his dirty-blond hair from his silver-grey eyes and pulled out a newspaper from his pocket, tossing it to Ron. Ron caught it and unfurled it with one hand, then glanced at the headline, keeping a close eye on Brent. The headline read 'Team not Go! Superhero team all defeated by a single unidentified assailant! Go City crushed!

Ron tossed the paper back to Brent and looked at him closely. "I'm guessing you're the 'unidentified assailant'?"

"Yes" Brent responded, letting out a very impressive evil laugh. "Hego and the Wego's were no problem. It was that accursed Mego that caused me some grief."

"Mego?!" Ron said, not believing his ears. "You do mean Mego the shrinker?" Ron held up his right hand with his thumb and index finger about an inch apart to give a visual.

"Yes, I do. Have you ever tried to land a good punch on that guy? He can't hurt you, but it's pretty hard to hit him to."

"Right. So, why are you attacking super-powered people?" Ron demanded. It felt pretty good being the one in charge for once.

"Because I need to find one strong enough. As I said, Mego couldn't hurt me. To beat Hego all I had to do was kick him in the groin while he had a something heavy over his head, and as for the Wego's I just had to put the originals in an arm-lock." Brent shrugged and continued. "As for Shego, well seeing as she's on her honeymoon right now I decided to leave her in peace. But you." Brent unleashed another of his evil smiles and locked eyes with Ron. "You are different. You fight dirty. You have no limits to your power. And your ruthless. You are willing to take lives."

"No!" Ron shouted his defiance. He would not go down that path again.

"Yes" Brent responded. "And your just what I need to complete my plans." Brent reached within his shirt and pulled out a very familiar looking pendant. It was a triangle made of white-gold, with a large gem in the centre surrounded by a circle of smaller gems and a triangle of even smaller gems. But they weren't the same gems that were on the 'Eye of the Storm'. For this pendant the centre gem was a topaz, the circle of gems were sapphires and the triangle of gems were rubies.

Brent smiled, noting something in Ron's face. "I see you recognize this. Your right, it is not the 'Eye of the Storm'. You and your precious girlfriend are the reason for that. No, this is one of its sister pendants. This is the 'Heart of the Earth'. I have the other two, as well as the 'Eye of the Storm', though unfortunately you have forced me to buy it from that obnoxious Pierpont." Suddenly, the gems on the pendant began to glow. "You see, these pendants are not just mere trinkets. When one person possess to adjacent triangles, he or she may unlock the first seal on one of the triangles. When he or she possess three triangles, one triangle may have its full power unleashed. Once Pierpont delivers the 'Eye of the Storm' to me, I will have the key to tremendous power. But if I want unlimited power at my disposal, I need something more. And that's where you come in." Suddenly the pendant unleashed a tremendous flash of yellow light. Ron's MMP fired up, sensing danger. Ron raised his fists in a cross-block over his face, as the light began to consume him...

______________________________________________________________________________

I apologize, but until I finish 'That Time Again.' I will not be updating this story at a remotely reasonable pace I'll just throw in a chapter every once in a while when I have a writers block for another story.


	3. Where'd He Go?

And he's back in the land of the living!

I apologize to my small following for my extended absence. I have once more found my will to write, and hopefully start pouring out chapters once again.

Now, my long overdue thanks to CajunBear73, screaming phoenix and Sentinel103 for admitting that they actually read my last chapter.

Disclaimer: No, don't own Kim Possible.

* * *

A single strand of sunlight fell upon the sleeping form, causing green eyes to flutter open. Groaning, Kim sat up in the brightening room, looking around with her vision still obscured by fuzz.

Shaking her head clear, she examined the room once again. It was the same way they had left it last night: their bags in the corner by the door, the door tightly locked, the bathroom door slightly open, their clothes tossed carelessly around the room, the blinds slightly open...

Wait. Only her clothes were on the floor, and she perfectly remembered drawing the curtains shut before her and Ron's... encounter, last night.

Taking the covers with her, she went over and gazed outside. It was roughly six in the morning, and there was no movement outside. And no sign of Ron...

* * *

"Anything, Wade?" Kim asked, pacing all around the hotel room. It was eight now, and Wade had been trying to track Ron down for more then an hour now. She had waited for him to return, thinking he had just gone to see if the snack bar was open, but once she found Rufus sleeping peacefully in the drawer of the night desk, she knew something was wrong.

"Nothing, Kim." Wade said, reading fervently from one of his computer screens. Kim had caught him at the only time she could ever remember Wade sleeping, and it was showing. There were circles under his eyes, and he did not have his until-recently ever-present soda. But this wasn't something that could wait.

Kim shut off the Kimunicator and began pacing the room. Where was Ron? Was he attacked? Did he go for a walk and get lost? Or had he finally left, like she knew he would. Like everyone who got close to her did.

Kim propped herself against the wall, deep in thought. For everyone else, it had been nothing. A crush, a fad, whatever. Walter Nelson was just this guy who she liked in middle school, and that had ended after that embarrassing ride to the orthodontist. Josh had been nice, but the they just didn't click, and eventually drifted apart. Hirotaka was just some jerk, Bobby Johnson was just a whole competition between her and Bonnie. None of them had really made Kim feel like she did when she was with Ron. Eric was the closest thing, and she didn't really want to think about the synthodrone.

What if Ron was tired of being dragged around the world with her. Maybe he would go and try to win Zita back. He always seemed a little tense whenever Felix mentioned the relationship. Or maybe he would go and try to swoon Amelia, now that the world finally realized he had saved it on multiple occasions. Or maybe Tara, she was free again. And then there was Yori. Kim knew Yori still liked Ron, would gladly take him if she got the chance. He was their warrior hero. And Ron was always so excited when they went to see her. He probably still liked her. Kim shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

When she was with Ron, everything felt right. The world seemed to glow, and nothing seemed to hurt her. It was like she was floating on angel's wings. Like she could drift away, happy and content for the rest of her life. If he was leaving her...

Beeb beeb beebeeb.

Kim nearly ripped the watch from her arm in her haste to answer. "Yeah Wade? Do you have a lock on him." Hope and dread erupted from within her simultaneous. She needed to know. Then she saw the look on Wade's face, and her heart nearly stopped.

"Kim." He said, not meeting her eyes. "I got a lock on his chips signal, and, well," Wade made a grab for a soda that wasn't their, as if to drink from it like he always did when he had bad news. "Kim, according to the chip, he's in South America." Happiness exploded in her at once. Their was no way Ron would willingly go to South America. Way to many monkeys. But then Wade continued, his words making her feel like a block of ice had dropped into her stomach, and would remain their forever. " And, well, Kim, according to the signals from the chip, his body temperature is too cold to sustain life. My instruments are all saying that Ron is dead."

* * *

Another shorty. Next chapter will be up whenever, though I have already started working on it, so hopefully soon.


	4. New Accomidations

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.

My dearest thanks to Screaming Phoenix and CajunBear73 for reviewing the last chapter. It's nice to have support every once in a while.

Everyone, please R&R and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Ron let out a groan as he roused himself from the world of dreams. His head throbbed like someone had hit it repeatedly with a cudgel, and his left shoulder burned with pain. Blinking rapidly against the light, he opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was that he was bare-chest and strapped to a long metal platform by huge heavy steel braces. Turning his head to the left he saw that his left shoulder was covered in bandages. Lifting his head, Ron observed where he was.

He appeared to be in a circular cave, obviously man-made. Beneath the table he rested on was a simple metal grate covering a huge hole that Ron couldn't even see the bottom of, though from the smell Ron guessed it led to an underground lake or pond. To his right against the wall were thousands of large metallic devices that were covered in lights and switches. To his left was a classic evil entry way, with chrome and slid-y doors and everything. Directly in front of him was nothing but wall. And behind him stood Brent. He was hunched over a small table, his dirty blond hair just obscuring his eyes. He was dressed in slacks and a button up shirt that hung open over his back. In his hand was a pair of tweezers that were pinched over a small piece of metal. Then, without even looking up from the table, he spoke.

"Genius. This is pure Genius." He was muttering, like he didn't even realize Ron was conscious. He just continued his examination. "So small, yet so powerful. Covered world-wide, with accuracy down to a few inches! With sensors used to measure blood pressure, temperature, everything! Protected from short-circuiting from exposure to anything under life-threatening electric currents." Suddenly he raised his head and fixed his silver-grey eyes on Ron. "You must tell me who made this chip. It's Incredible!"

Ron raised his eyebrow; an expression he admitted must look amusing with his head hanging upside down over the edge of the table. "What chip?" he asked, attempting to put his scepticism in every word over his immense curiosity. Had he been chipped?

His question was answered immediately. "The one that was in your shoulder. Hadn't you known about it?"

"No." Ron answered immediately, feeling slightly deflated. Wade had chipped him? Without even telling him about it?

Brent shrugged his shoulder, obviously losing interest. He dropped the chip in a small dish, then turned to face his captive. "Well, whoever they were, they're in for a nasty shock. I accidently dropped the darn thing in my bucket of ice-water." Brent jerked his thumb at a small bucket sitting next to the table. "They probably think your dead right now."

Ron's eyes went wide. If Wade thought he was dead, then the first person he would inform would be Kim. And if she thought he was dead...

"Now," Brent said, clapping his hands and disrupting Ron's thoughts. "Shall we get to your accommodations?"

"Yeah." Ron replied, glancing at his chest. "I could do without the steel brace."

Brent laughed at this. "I'm sure you could. But I'm afraid you're going to have to suffer through that little annoyance. Now why don't we focus on your surroundings?" Brent then pointed skywards, once more wearing his evil smile. Looking up, Ron saw four pendants hanging from golden chains around him. They were all triangles made of white-gold, with a large gem in the center, circled by a group of smaller gems which were encased in a triangle of still-small gemstones. Ron saw the Eye of the Storm resting north of him, while the Heart of the Earth lay across form him to the south. The triangle to his left displayed a large sapphire as its centre piece, while the one to his left bore a bright red ruby. Directly above him in the ceiling lay a multi-faceted crystal through which Ron could see the blue sky above him.

"Beautiful, aren't they." Brent breathed, pure admiration dancing across his words. "It took me so long to acquire all for. You know the Eye of the Storm and the Heart of the Earth." Ron looked as Brent pointed to the respective triangle as he named them. He next pointed to the ruby triangle. "This is the Soul of the Inferno. And this," He pointed to the sapphire'd one "Is the Tear of the Sea. All four have been activated. Each pendant gives me incredible power over their respective element. But I want more. And that is where you come in." Brent walked around so that he could confront Ron face-to-face. "You see, I think I've found a way to channel all the energy," Brent drew a small golden disk threaded with rope and bearing a large crystal ball in the centre, "into this pendant. But in order to do that, I'll need a conduit. Something of tremendous power to channel the energies through. And my conduit, is you."

Brent smiled wickedly. "The ritual is simple, really." He made a quick gesture to the machinery on the right side of the cave. "First, I saturate the area with magnetic and electric energy. Then," Brent pointed to below Ron. "I stand beneath you with the pendant." A gesture to the crystal. "The crystal is connected to the outside. When it reaches noon, mere minutes away, it will reflect four perfect beams onto the pendants, which will then reflect it onto you via that small piece of glass in the centre of your brace." Ron leaned forward to verify that there was indeed a small, circular glass window in the centre of his brace. "With the combination of the saturated energy and my sublime command to transfer the power, the pendants will have no choice but to drain through you, and into my custom pendant. Then, the power will be mine."

"We'll see about that." Ron growled, trying to sound threatening. "My power's harder to control then you may think."

"Oh, I think I understand your power enough." Brent replied, removing his shirt completely and donning the pendant. Ron had to admit that Brent did look impressive bare-chested. His chest was made completely out of powerful, lean muscle. It actually made Ron feel a little self-conscious. Maybe once he got out of this, he'd work out some more. He was sure Kim wouldn't mind if he looked a little more like that, especially if he had during their last encounter... Ron shook his head to clear his thoughts. This was not the place, and defiantly not the time for thoughts like that. Brent was turning the machinery on, causing the cave to fill with a faint humming sound. Then, he went down the slope and disappeared from sight. With nothing better to do, Ron gazed up at the crystal, waiting.

The room was slowly getting brighter, as the crystal began to shine with sunlight. Ron began to breathe faster, trying to gain an adrenaline boost. He would need to act fast. He would probably only have a small window of opportunity to foil Brent's plan.

Then, suddenly, it was noon, and all of Ron's thoughts were halted as he was engulfed in a world of pain.

* * *

Hated this chapter. Very, VERY hard to write. Hope it was worth it.


End file.
